Second Chance
by Lena-Ann-Rene
Summary: Happens after ep26 /Madlax is depressed over Vanessa's death, she can't live without her ... luckily for Madlax, she's given a chance to go back in time to end the civil war by gathering all 3 books, and perhaps save Vanessa's life. shoujo-ai pairing: M/V
1. Chapter 1

**Important: **I'm not quite sure how long this'll be, but I'm certain it'll be longer than 40,000 words when I finish.

This is a Madlax (First POV) Fic that I have a complete plot for and I will finish. _This has way more shoujo-ai in latter chapters._

**Warning: **_**If you haven't seen the show, then you won't understand some of what's going on**_

* * *

I turned around at the sound of her voice.

"Nothing"

I stated disappointed as I realized that she was not here.

Ever sense that day, the day when Vanessa died to protect me, I felt, a daunting pain swell up in my heart every morning and before going to sleep.

Guilt wasn't the emotion I felt –longing for her is what I felt, knowing I can't ever have her now.

Her voice echoed in my mined continuously, telling me she'd do anything for me –"anything for you Madlax."

I got up from the small green couch we once lay upon and went in the kitchen to make some pasta –she liked pasta.

Sometimes I could just lay on that couch for hours contemplating on whether something happened between us when I lost all of my memories.

Vanessa never told me exactly what happened, she simply said, "You asked me to sleep with you –I did."

The way she said it, she was implying a deeper meaning, more then sleeping in the same bed.

I opened the wooden cabinet above the stove, reached out a box of dry pasta then poured it in a bowl and filled it with boiling hot water.

There was always something special about Vanessa, when I first met her she seemed a good woman, but as I got to know her, she became someone special in my heart –the first and last.

I placed the pasta bowl on the old table, grabbed a chair and comfortably seated myself before the food.

My pasta tasted bad just like Vanessa's sandwiches.

Thinking about her continuously was grounds enough to turn my way of cooking into hers.

I finished the whole plate, hating the awful after taste yet being thankful that it took my mind off her –for at least a few minutes.

Three Speed asked me to keep working for him but I firmly stated, "No", and left.

It's been a month since Vanessa died, since I found the truth and since I quit.

Limelda wanted to kill me right there on the spot, when she stopped her truck and let me out.

She cursed at me then drove away –angry and almost crazy looking. I've spent the last 28 days in my apartment, not leaving for anything, not doing anything but eating, sleeping and remembering Vanessa Rene.

I dumped the empty bowl in the dish washer, slammed it closed then walked to the roof top of my building.

As I scrunched to a seat, I remembered something about my promise to Vanessa, I said "I will protect you" and she made me promise not to die.

The books could have brought her back, yet they were burned to a crisp and I was stupid enough not to use them for my own desires –for Vanessa.

As I gazed up at the stars an idea came to mind, "I need to visit your grave Vanessa … I haven't paid a proper farewell and maybe that's why I've been so depressed for the last month."

* * *

_ Sunrise: Next morning_

* * *

The place where Eleanor buried Vanessa's body had a perfect view of the jungles of Sonika bellow.

I saw the sun rise slowly, creating an orange haze of sad beauty, covering all the land and forcing me to clearly see the dirt beneath which Vanessa is buried.

I want to cry my eyes out, this is too much, her face flashing before my eyes, seeing her smile, her eyes sparkling when gazing at me.

I thought, "Why did you save me … I would be happier if you were the one to live –look what you did Vanessa, you made me sadder by dying and letting me live."

I crunched down to the dirt below, reached my arms out and hugged the ground under which Vanessa's remains lay.

She would of cried were she to see me now, this wasn't what she wanted … what she wanted was to reveal the truth, end the war, then happily take me to Nafrece with her –none of which happened.

The war still rages on, the truth is forever lost and we can never be together now.

Yet I want to do something for her, she deserves something in return for all she's done for me.

I was hired as the bodyguard but she was the one to save me in the end, not for money, not for herself but for me.

Looking at the small x marking her grave I whispered. "Vanessa if I could ever see you again…if I hold you again … if I could reverse time to when we lay together in that bed I'd change things."

* * *

_–Little did I know that something parallel to what I whispered would happen to me._

* * *

With a few tears in my eyes I stood up then walked back to my jeep parked five yards away.

Living wasn't pleasurable but somehow easy before I met Vanessa, the time I spent with her was the best but, now was the worst.

If what occurred next never happened, I'm not sure I know how my life would turn out.

As I twisted the key in and started the engine, I sensed a person behind me, waiting for me on top of my jeep.

Without turning around to see who it was, I demanded.

"Who are you, why are you in my car and what do you want?"

The person chuckled whilst swiftly doing a triple flip down my jeep.

Hearing the laughter, seeing short silver hair and blazing brown eyes, I knew who the person was –Nakhl.

Doubting it to be a social visit, nonetheless being uninterested, I hopped inside the jeep, started the engine then quickly backed my ride away from the unwanted stranger.

I blinked once, opening my eyes I didn't see Nakhl in front of my car anymore.

A sudden whisper in my ear startled me.

Instantly I swung my head around to the passengers side, Nakhl sat next to me, a knife at my throat and a weak smile on the irritating agent's face.

I stopped the jeep then inquired.

"Answer my question... why are you pointing the knife at me?"

The silver haired agent sat motionless, pondering on what to tell me.

A minute later she spoke.

"I have a proposition for you Madlax. You would say no to me, if it wasn't that ... if you agree you'll see Vanessa Rene alive again, and you'll have a chance to save her life."

The words were unbelievable, I had a hard time comprehending whether what I heard was my own imagination or Nakhl's actual words.

Eagerly I asked.

"You ... did you just say Vanessa alive?" - "Yes she'll be alive in the past and you'll remember everything that happened, if you agree to go back in time to stop the war, you can save her as well."

My happiness obvious, I nodded my head then shouted.

"Okay I'll end the civil war if I can get her back ... how do I go back in time though?"

A single response came my way.

"Drive to the village where the three books were once gathered. Lady Quanzitta's ghost desires to speak with you, to take you back through time."

* * *

The village wasn't far from this portion of the jungle, thankfully I didn't run into enemy fire while on my drive.

Over fifteen bamboo houses stood spaced out in this low valley between mountains of lush green.

I parked my jeep at the village entrance, got out, slammed the door shut then followed Nakhl to the largest of all huts.

The hut stood next to a mountain with a cave chamber full of candles on rocks and torches hanging on each wall.

There wasn't anything valuable in the cave, I didn't know how I could go back in time, or if it's even possible, but one thing did catch my attention ... a stone carved with Elies script.

The books written in this script had immerse power capable of changing the world completely, rewriting history, shifting the present or even erasing people from existence and the memories of others.

If my bet was on anything being able of taking me back in time, it'd be the books, or anything written in the cursed script. A hand on my shoulder plus a penetrating gaze evoked my attention.

Nakhl noticed my staring at the carved stone then spoke.

"You are wondering how its possible, by what means one can go back. The answer is simple Madlax, all you do is chant two special words at the same time as touching the stone. Normally of course just touching the stone and chanting won't work ... but you are the chosen one, you now have the gift and lady Quanzitta's spirit is waiting to guide you on the other side."

I understood what Nakhl explained, the words needed to be said were at the back of my mind, ready to be spoken. Before proceeding I took in a deep breath.

Next I walked over to the ragged stone, stretched out my right arm, placed my hand against the ice cold piece of rock, then finally let the two special words out.

"_Elda Taluta." _

Nothing happened, the candles surrounding me were there, Nakhl stood to my far left and I stood unchanged.

However at a closer look I noted the stone carved script light up, the words seemed to dance around in my head, voices of spirits chanting screamed, "_Elda Taluta_", and I felt reality seep from underneath me as if being drained.

* * *

Reality, life, sound, smell, touch dissipated along with my previous location.

I saw an eternal darkness surrounded by small dots of yellow, blue, red and white in the far distance.

Moving my gaze down to my hands I saw emptiness, there wasn't a body harboring me.

I was pure consciousness, nothing more or less.

After what felt like five minutes I began to make out my possible location.

It appeared just like the night sky except instead of watching it from below, I was square in the middle of it.

For a moment I thought, maybe I'm dead ... not having a body and being in the heavens is something that happens to the deceased.

Before my idea's could take over too much of my conception, I heard a woman's voice echo trough emptiness, she calmly said.

"Welcome Madlax, I have been expecting you here."

With my mind I tried following the voice, as my vision rushed passed nothingness a female figure formed before me, causing me to stop.

Long white hair, dark tanned skin and poise filled my view as the spirit took her human form.

She parted her lips then spoke.

"I'm Quanzitta and before I describe my reasons for summoning you here, you should know what this realm is."

In my mind I made a nodding motion. She slightly chuckled, snapped her fingers then stated.

"I see you'd be more comfortable with a human form."

The regularity of having a physical form returned in a flash.

I saw the fingers of my hands, boots on my feet and blond bangs in my face.

She noted my expression, softly continuing her speech.

"This realm isn't where the dead go, those pail dots far in the distance aren't stars either.Celestial bodies far larger than stars or even galaxies ... those are infinite universes of quantum possibility. Madlax this is the realm of god, a place truly endless, a place outside of time. Here no one exists but I, the one assigned to watch over these worlds endlessly."

What she said was a lot to take in, I understood the basic concept, but the number of questions popping up seemed uncountable.

She read my mind, an all-knowing smile spread across her face as she made an attempt to ease my inquiring mind.

"Madlax I know you want to know more about this, and I'll tell you a little, however your purpose isn't to learn the truth of everything, a human mind is incapable of grasping these concepts ... you are here to fix a mistake."

Quanzitta looked me straight in the eyes then told me more of this realm.

"I myself have zero control of the worlds, you could say I'm only an observer of life, however gifted people like you are capable of changing those worlds with the three books. Margret Burton was my only other choice, the other person with the gift for going back in time to stop the war, but she's incapable of actually changing events precisely, she would do no good to me ... that is the reason you were chosen Madlax."

I scowled at her, and then asked.

"Does this mean I don't have a choice?" - "You don't have a choice. I know you want to go back, to be with Vanessa Rene, well that'll come with a cost too. If you fail ending the war or dodge the whole ordeal completely by taking her and running off, you'll disappear from existence. I watch over you, and if you fail me you'll die, but if you complete your task ... You'll have something precious to you -Vanessa Rene."

As she stopped talking, a blue dot in the distance began to grow brighter as if nearing us at incredible speed.

I asked.

"Is that the universe ... my universe?" - "Yes", came a simple reply, followed by another analyses of my thoughts.

"How you stop the war is simple. In your past the books exist, unburned. They have the power to end the war, with them gathered then brought to my human form in the village you'll end the war. All I ask of you is to gather the three books then use them ... before Friday Monday does."

Now we were zooming trough titanic gas clouds at the far reaches of the universe, everything seemed fast, the speed of light.

After a blink we were already nearing a familiar galaxy shaped as a spiral with white and caramel color to it.

I heard Quanzitta's voice echoing to me as her human shape turned into nothingness.

"You're going back to the time when you and Vanessa Rene first meet. I would take you back further however I feel sympathy for you, and if I did that you two would never meet. Close your eyes and steady yourself Madlax, you'll be back in a park awaiting your chance to shoot Enfant members targeting Vanessa the next time you open your eyelids."

My eyes shut as I zoomed trough rows of planets then I vanished to a proper location on the planet Earth.

As I started opening my eyes the sounds of birds whistling on trees, cars roaring by and wind streaming against my skin all returned.

If what just happened to me wasn't a crazy dream, I was back in time with my memories.

Here to change my past, Vanessa's past and stop the civil war itself.

The first thing I saw was my jeep parked next to a patch of trees.

I thought, "I really am in the past", as I noticed Enfant members driving passed me, in a black car, down a long street leading to a park.


	2. Chapter 2

Desclaimer:_ Madlax belongs to Bee Train, I just own this story ( this starts on ep 11, but this story isn't canon -things will change)_

* * *

Everything is the same, this moment didn't change a bit.

The Enfant members after Vanessa, the same ones I killed in the past are alive -not for long tough.

Shaking my head back to reality, I rushed to the jeep, swung the door open, crashed inside, then without slapping the seatbelt on I started the car and began my drive towards the organization members.

Today I'd practically reenact the past ... do nothing to change the outcome of the future yet -its too early.

Far in the distance on a bench by a fountain I saw Vanessa unknowingly retracting data off a computer.

This was the moment where the organization members would surround her. I took out a box of ammo, loaded my two signature guns, slyly smiled then pressed on gas.

Edging a street corner, I halted the jeep, aimed my guns then awaited my que to shoot the men gathering to interrogate Vanessa Rene.

I know she hates violence, that she'll feel uneasy about me for a while after what I'm about to do but there's no choice.

A man in sunglasses points a gun at Vanessa, she holds up an information disk as if about to hand it over ... but stops midway, she hesitates about it, pulls back and I hear her say.

"No! I will not give up the truth." That moment is when I fire three shots killing all men instantaneously.

She stands motionless for a moment taking in reality.

I drive the car down the street to where she can clearly see it, put on the brakes then shout out the window.

"Hey I'm sorry I got here so late ... it took a while to get trough all the guys who were following you."

She remains motionless as if she's ignoring me, intently I gaze at her for a second before inquiring in a soft tone.

"Is something wrong?"

I keep looking at her, seeing only a strange confusion in her eyes.

Beneath my breath I whisper, "give me a brake", as I remember doing the same thing last time.

There isn't a choice, she won't move, I have to carry her here myself -which I don't mind at all.

With a sigh I step out the jeep, march towards the statue still Vanessa, give her a frustrated half smile then suddenly sweep her off the ground and into my arms.

She squirms a bit but doesn't resist as I carry her off towards the passengers side of my jeep.

I feel happier then I've felt in a month experiencing her living warmth seep onto my arms, the solidness of her body brushes against mine.

I open the door, gently let her down and wait as she takes a seat, afterwards I slam her door shut, walk around, hop into the driver's seat, start the car then zoom off.

* * *

We drive for an hour, headed to her place.

By now the sun is set and lampposts are lighting the way ahead.

Everything thus far went the same as in the original past, except my urge to stop the car in the middle of the road then embrace Vanessa tighter then she once had me.

I resisted doing anything yet ... if I did it'd ruin my chances of saving her and more then that becoming special to her.

The entire hour she didn't say a word so I broke the silence whilst crossing a mini bridge.

"So are you going to say anything or what... well?"

My words came out annoyed.

A silence and me waiting, then she firmly stated.

"Pull over!" - "Huh?" - "I said pull over."

She demanded.

A good listener, I did as she said and stopped the car.

I tilted my neck towards her with a kind smile paved over my face and the sincerity showing trough the amethyst of my eyes

Softly I asked.

"What's wrong?"

Vanessa had a grim expression and her voice sounded drenched with disgust as she said.

"You killed them ... they're all dead!"

With a smile on my face and pride evident, I replied.

"Yep I sure did." - "Three people..." After a short pause I added, "actually it was seven if you count the other ones tailing you."

She tilted her head away from the window then met my gaze, puzzled, she asked.

"But why?"

I closed my eyes and stated.

"Because that's my job. My name is Madlax and you are the client. I am sorry I had to kill those people, but those Enfant members saw your beautiful face ... If I didn't kill them, you'd be targeted by every single Enfant member in the world."

I chuckled,smiled with my eyelids closed then added in a sweet voice.

"You seem kind, your to nice to kill anyone -you couldn't have done it."

* * *

We arrived at the hotel late in the midst of night.

I was beat and happy to be somewhere where I would rest without the same regretful memories of Vanessa's death in the other time line plaguing me.

With her here it actually felt comfortable, warm and more like home than anything else I've know.

As soon as we arrived she dashed up to a rather large suitcase, dug trough it then pulled out a laptop.

Vanessa stood up, grabbed a pair of reading glasses off a metallic rack with cacti on it, walked over to a table square in the middle of the room between the bed and couch, next sat down on the bed and began typing away on that boring laptop.

As I turned around then walked to the kitchen for a cup of coffee, I knew what she was looking at on her computer ... the same data disk that wiped my memories last time -a data disk that alone was the greatest threat to my plans.

After making the coffee I walked back to the main room, and stopped in the hall, leaned one leg over the other and my left hand against a wooden cabinet, gazing at her as she frivolously made attempts with her soft rapidly moving fingers against the neon green keyboard to unlock the date which couldn't be unlocked -until the memory erasing trap would activate in a few days time.

I heard as she let out a barely audible growl and stated as if thinking her irritable thoughts aloud.

"Its asking me for a password", she clutched her hands, "I finally get the data and now this... If I manage to connect without it then Enfant will easily be able to track me down. Looks like I'm going to have to figure out the password myself."

Overhearing her, I stated whilst sipping my coffee.

"You should be more worried about your safety ... just try not to forget that Enfant is targeting you."

She looked away from the PC screen and annoyingly said.

"How could I forget?" - "Look just be careful, you don't know the true power of Enfant."

I took one last sip of coffee, placed the cup down, strolled over to the couch and crashed for a night of sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Desclaimer:_ Madlax belongs to Bee Train, I just own this story ( this ch starts on ep 12, but this story isn't canon -things do change)_

* * *

As the sun rose I woke up at around 7:00.

Vanessa was fast asleep in the double bed across from the couch I crashed on.

Without waking her, I stretched up, spotted the bathroom across the kitchen then slowly neared it.

Inside I spotted a paled bathrobe with amethyst sleeves the color of my eyes.

Before figuring out what I'd have to do I would take a nice steamy shower ... honestly I'd rather take the shower with Vanessa but this would do.

My memory is crystal clear, I remember the way this day went in the past and I'll repeat a certain few things, however today I'd also start changing the past -right after my shower.

* * *

Slipping on the bathrobe, I heard Vanessa's voice echoing from the main room -she was awake.

With a towel in my hair I walked passed the bathroom doorway then stopped and listened for a while.

She was on the phone, speaking fondly to someone, in the kind of tone I'd like to hear her say my name in again.

Knowing what I must do, I made my way to a wall with the telephone wire, just as she began to speak I ripped the wire hard -causing the connection to brake.

Hearing the disconnection, Vanessa twirled around, she saw me smiling whilst sighing, brushing a mini towel trough my hair and holding the wire in my left hand.

Noticing her attention I stated.

"The phone line could be tapped."

Anger seeping trough her voice, she asked.

"Your point?" - "It's too risky."

I dropped the wire, walked over to the bed then took a seat.

Her expression became no less relaxed as she demanded.

"So how long do I have to live like this?"

Whilst drying off my hair I responded.

"Well until we know what their next move is ... I guess."

After a minute, Vanessa settled down on the couch to the side of the bed I was siting on, gazing straight at her, knowing the answer to my question, I asked anyways.

"So then what is it you did?"

She didn't respond but kept staring at me, I sighed then added.

"You don't have to tell me if you really don't want to." Another moment passed by before she pulled out the data card from the laptop on the table between us. Vanessa stated. "I want to go public with the data on this data card ... this information could very well change the future of Gazth-Sonika!"

She described what she thought the data could do, she naively thought it would end the war -however I knew it wouldn't, if anyone would end the war ... It'd be me.

I laid my head and the rest of my body on the bed as she said, "If I go public with this, the civil war may come to an end", with another sigh I contradicted.

"No it won't!"

Vanessa stammered.

"Uh why not?" - "There's no way Enfant would let you go public with that data ... they'll kill you before you get the chance. At this point in time you only have two choices to keep yourself alive: the first is never to go public with that data."

I finished in a sweeter tone.

"The second is to employee me forever, so what is it going to be Vanessa Rene?"

In a determined tone she asked.

"If I employee you and go public with the data, what will happen?" - "Lots of people would die, but not you."

As she soared up I added.

"I'd kill them to protect you."

In truth she had a third choice, the one where I stopped the war with something actually potent, with the three books.

With that choice the data played no importance what so ever, my plan is to take the third option -the only valid choice for me.

Before she could express the anger in word form, I hushed her by saying.

"There is a third choice you know ... it has nothing to do with the data you have but It'll end the war for good. Vanessa what if I say that I have the same goal as you but a better method of accomplishing it ... what do you say about teaming up?"

Her anger dissipated yet curiosity grew as she sat back down and asked.

"Team up to end the war ... but how?"

An all too conspicuous smile formed out of my lips as I replied.

"Lets just say you'll find out in a few days ... I'm not sure yet myself but we'll find out."

* * *

Vanessa spent the rest of her day on the PC, trying to crack the password.

My day was spent staring at her as she worked on the laptop, loafing around and then taking a short nap on the couch.

Lightly napping, I felt her standing next to the window and looking at me, not any fear but fondness in the atmosphere around her.

The sun was now setting and soon I'd receive a phone call from SSS, but till then I'd enjoy this pleasurable moment with Vanessa alive and well only a foot away.

Something strange happened next, either I already changed the past or last time my sleep was too deep, but I felt Vanessa's natural heat as she stepped closer to the couch, and began leaning closer towards my face.

I wasn't actually asleep, but I pretended to be as she stopped nearing me, her face only an inch away from mine.

My breathing increased, my heart began to flutter intensely and I felt heat start scourging trough my blood.

I think she noticed my physical reaction to this closeness, but nonetheless her feather soft lips tickled my right cheek, where heat rose the most.

Just as it happened, it was over, the kiss was weak, short but its power seeped trough me ... from that moment on I knew how she felt -my plan would work.

I kept my eyes closed as she left for the shower.

Next my cell phone rang, I answered. "SSS what's up?" - "I have information that might interest you, if you don't mind coming over." -I'll be there soon."


	4. Chapter 4

SSS informed me of Limelda, the scary chick, the one targeting me, I asked him not only to watch Enfant, but to track down the exact location of their headquarters for me.

Since Friday owns Firstari and is the initial cause of the war, I need to take care of him and snatch his book as soon as possible. After finishing the exchange of information I headed back to the motel.

I knew the first thing tomorrow morning I'd need to take Vanessa to my apartment, but tonight we could relax.

* * *

Whilst walking in trough the front door I noticed Vanessa was already asleep on the half of the bed closer to the wall.

She lay peacefully on her side facing the couch with both arms in front of her face -like an angel.

As I neared the couch something caught my attention, I stopped then looked down at two sandwiches placed in a plate on the table.

My lips turned into a soft smile and a contented sigh escaped my mouth as I remembered these same two awful sandwiches from the other time line.

Nevertheless I picked one up, pulled it towards my mouth then just as I took my first bite, Vanessa's voice startled me.

"So how did it go?"

She was now sitting up, dressed in light pink pajamas, as I switched my attention to her, I saw a reveling stylistic cut on her t-shirt.

Motioning my head in a nod, I honestly replied.

"They don't seem to be taking any action, but they know our relative location ... we'll need to relocate soon."

With a more positive notion I inquired.

"So did you do all this, did you make these sandwiches?"

She replied in a proud tone.

"Yes." - "They're awful!"

Vanessa heaved, next she remarked.

"I never said I was a good cook." - "True."

I bit another piece of her sandwich, then two more bites, till the whole thing was gone.

With a shrug, I turned to face the couch, brushed both hands trough my blond tresses then began to undress, first unbuckling my top belts, second bending down then unzipping my long black boots.

Taking off a boot, I stated, whilst knowing what was deemed to come.

"I'll be here on the sofa."

Whilst removing the second one I heard her say.

"Wouldn't you rather just sleep in the bed?"

Pretending to be surprised, I asked.

"What did you say?"

The look in her sea green eyes told me everything about her longing, and her seductive voice as she suggestively said.

"We can share."

With a light smile paved on my face, I walked over to the edge of the bed, flipped the gray blue sheets down, then watched Vanessa's expression as I crawled into bed with her.

I brought the sheets up to my shoulders, next flipped away from facing her to the side facing the table and couch. Starting now, I will change things, become closer to her ... rewrite the past.

Its as if I can't say anything at the moment, my heart is beating hard at the thoughts going trough my head ... Vanessa in bed next to me.

Urges to flip her over then embrace her keep pulsating as I stare into the blankness of night.

For a few minutes I pretend to sleep as I sense her starring at my back.

Unable to keep quite, I ask.

"What is it? Why are you looking at me?"

She asks.

"Can you tell me your age?" - "Probably 17."

She asks another question.

"When did you start doing this work?" - "3 years ago."

Unable to keep things going as they should, I suddenly twirled to the side facing Vanessa, my face on a pillow only an inch from hers.

Surprise struck me as I saw the look in her eyes, fear from the sudden movement yet longing for something.

Knowing her next question, I responded before she asked.

"The reason I started this work is – I'm good at it."

With only inches separating us, with my desire to feel her actual warmth there was nothing stopping me from touching her.

My right arm went around her back, with a slight pull we were pressed against each other, her chest felt warm and I heard myself sigh in comfort.

Vanessa let out a whimper.

Her legs brushed against mine then entangled my legs between her warm thighs.

I changed the past ... this is different.

Last time we never even touched except for an accidental brush of skin, however this was better, what I want, and what she wants.

Tonight wasn't the night for me to take it all the way, so I rested my face in the crook of Vanessa's neck then whispered whilst feeling my breath reflect off her skin.

"Tomorrow afternoon we'll have to leave this place ... well you don't have to come. Enfant thinks I stole the data so you can go back to Nafrece and live a normal life."

I felt her tighten our embrace and press her legs harder into mine.

There wasn't a response for an entire minute as she brushed her hands from my back to the top of my head, caressing me warmly with those gentle feather soft fingers.

Her voice came in a determined murmur.

"I'm not leaving until the truth on that data disk is revealed, and I won't leave you.Tomorrow we are leaving this place together ... I'm coming with you Madlax!" - "Good ... I wanted to hear you say that. Good night Vanessa."

* * *

As my eyelids open, I feel warm curvaceous softness underneath me, and some wetness underneath my left cheek.

With a few blinks, as my awareness returns I realize what my head is on top of -Vanessa's chest.

I wonder if we spent the entire night like this, after all, I do remember falling asleep with my face dug into the crook of her neck.

Returning myself to the present, I feel that wetness under my cheek.

Trying not to wake her up, I softly brush my cheek off, pick my head up then notice the puddle of fresh drool on the top part of her chest.

Not wanting her to wake up and see I drooled onto her chest, and worse for the drool to drip lower, I do the first thing that comes to my head.

I part my lips, move my head towards the part of her chest soaked, place my mouth over it then slurp up.

The feel of her skin against my lips is ... good.

After I'm done with sucking up my drool, my mouth is still on her chest.

A sudden shake of her body, next I hear her soft voice.

"Good morning Madlax."

Realizing she's awake, I tear away from the delicious surface I drooled over all trough last night.

Looking into her sea green eyes, I see a strange expression on her face, a look of confusion. Instantly defensive words spiral out my mouth.

"It's not what it looks like ... I wasn't..."

Her confusion dissipated as fast as it appeared, replaced by a suggestive glance and lips curving into a seductive smile as she asked.

"Oh, and what where you doing with those lips then? You better explain yourself young lady."

Glimpsing at her covered chest which my head hovered above, next back at her, heat rose on my face as I told the embarrassing truth.

"This night, your chest was like a pillow for my head to rest upon. Vanessa I drooled on you, so not thinking clearly, I sucked it off for you. And thats what happened."

Her body shook as she chuckled then even began to laugh.

Just as I thought of rolling off her, Vanessa's arms swung around my back.

In a slyly coaxed voice she said.

"You know there is a bit of drool you missed."

With her eyes Vanessa motioned down.

Either it was my eagerness or drowsiness, but I took her words to heart, moved my neck down, then brought my mouth to a gap between her breasts.

Not seeing the liquid, I pulled the part of her shirt covering her chest down a bit, my lips traveled lower and reality crashed into me like a plane hitting the ground.

My heartbeat became rapid as I let my lips suck on her skin and my tongue taste it.

If this was a perfect world, if there wasn't a war I had to end, I'd be happy spending my time like this forever.

Time passed by, two minutes and I didn't hear her ask me to stop, but I did stop because she tricked me.

My hands pressed against the bed, pushing my body up so my face would meet hers.

Somehow I wasn't as calm as I thought I'd be when my breasts pressed against hers.

Strong electrified currents of desire seeped trough me as I experienced the intoxicating feel of every part of her body press against the same parts of my body.

It caused me to feel weak, feel like I'd die if I didn't do something.

The jolts grew tenfold when our gazes met.

My pupils were definitely dilating as I stared at her.

Neither of us could say a word and her face showed she was fighting a longing desire.

Only one word escaped my lips.

"Oh Vanessa!"

It came out too loud, however something worse happened next, a jolt right between my legs just as her breath hit my nose.

The intensity was immense, I moaned out in total pleasure.

Her melodies moan came next.

"Ah ... Madlax!" These outbursts set us off, I knew even a light touch, just another glimpse would liberate me from my self set restraints, so I acted with the last drop of willpower I had.

I ended up hating what I did. With a quick motion of my hips, I rolled us towards the edge of the bed, tried stopping, however failed miserably, released Vanessa just in time and crashed onto the hard floor.

My back hurt as I stood up.

Vanessa gazed at me with a concerned expression, her lips parted and she pleadingly asked.

"I'm sorry ... are you hurt Madlax?"

A coy smile formed of my lips as I softly replied whilst sitting back down on the bed.

"Vanessa I'm fine ... really, and it's not your fault anyways."

My smile became sly as I whispered.

"You tricked me about the drool." - "Oh is that right? Actually I didn't, look."

Vanessa placed her right hand underneath her shirt, a moment later she brought it out, then showed me her fingers.

She didn't trick me after all, her fingers were wet.

Instinctively, I clutched her right hand, brought it towards my mouth, parted my lips then took in the fingers she showed me.

Slowly I sucked on them, causing a few clicking sounds with my tongue.

As I pulled her fingers out my mouth, I whispered.

"Now I'm done with you. Go pack your things Vanessa, we're leaving soon."


	5. Chapter 5

Desclaimer:_ Madlax belongs to Bee Train, I just own this story ( this ch starts on ep 13)_

* * *

Like last time, this time I made her wear a blindfold whilst I drove her to my apartment.

The drive was rather long and we arrived by sunset.

My place was on the last floor and Vanessa could trip with a blindfold blocking her vision, so just as she opened the jeep door, I swept her up into my arms then carried her the rest of the way.

As I walked passed the doorway, I noticed my page from secondary pasted to a wall.

With a sigh I placed her down on my couch, walked over to my laptop on a cabinet across a table then began typing.

I tilted my head towards Vanessa and softly said.

"You can take off the blindfold now."

She complied, undid the black cloth, and then looked around for a moment before asking.

"This is where you live? But why did I have to put on a blindfold?"

Without turning away from the PC screen I replied.

"The location of this place is top secret."

I saw her reflection on my PC screen, her lips formed into a coy smile as she inquired.

"Am I really that untrustworthy?"

Quickly I twirled around to face her, smiled then stated.

"Your very trustworthy, you were honest this morning. Vanessa I made you wear it so I could carry you up the stairs and besides the streets around here aren't what you'd call a pretty sight."

Before she could muster a remark, I added.

"Tonight I'm cooking you pasta for dinner, so just make yourself at home, and I'll be in the kitchen if you need me."

As I began walking passed her, towards a bead curtain leading do the kitchen, I saw her smile dreamily at me.

Cooking is something I'm good at, something I do enjoy.

The pasta took half an hour to boil, and then I added red sauce and vegetables for all the flavor necessary.

With a contented sigh, I poured the pasta on two plates, took one in each arm, next proceeded out the kitchen and towards the round table where Vanessa was already working away on her computer.

I stood across from her, balancing a plate in each hand whilst observing the PC screen.

All the screen displayed was a window asking for a password.

First I placed her plate down, next mine.

I sat down in front of her, looked straight at her then asked.

"Why are you so determined to go trough with this?"

She didn't respond, she just sat there like a frozen ice sculpture staring at me, so I retorted.

"You're not gonna tell me."

Hearing me give up, she switched her expression back to motion, smiled at me then apologized.

"I'm sorry. I guess that's pretty rude of me to get you so heavily involved, and then not tell you anything."

Briefly she stopped, gazed at me then began to retell her story.

"My parents were deceived by the Gazth-Sonika government. My dad was a diplomat in Nafrece in charge of relations with Gazth-Sonika. Soon after he was appointed the threat of the civil war grew. Once the war broke out my parents were detained by the Gazth-Sonika government, and they were both held under the suspicion of actually initiating the civil war."

She paused for a moment, her expression became more determined as she continued.

"I know my dad had nothing to do with it. But the truth was forever lost to darkness!"

I asked.

"So you want the truth?" - "Yes, I joined Bookwalds international devision because I knew they had ties to Gazth-Sonika."

With concern in my voice, I inquired.

"What about your parents?" - "I imagine their probably dead by now, but I must find out the truth ... I must! I want to finish off what they could not... I feel like I have to."

I stared down at my warm untouched pasta, this is the moment where I tell her.

The past I never told anyone but her ... whether it's in this time line or the last.

Slowly I began.

"I have a faint memory, he was somewhere in this country ... my father."

She spoke.

"Your father ... so that's why you live here."

Whilst closing my eyes, sincerely I informed her.

"I never told anyone about my father before, your the first person. I don't really know why but I wanted to tell you." - "I'm very honored. Thank you Madlax."

She kindly said.

My head shut upwards with a sweet smile as I replied.

"Your very welcome Vanessa Rene." - "Please call me Vanessa." - "Then eat up Vanessa." She gave out a chuckled, "sure", as she picked a fork up, rolled on strings of pasta, brought it up to her mouth then slowly tasted and swallowed it.

I watched her eat it as if it was a delicates.

When she finished she wiped her mouth off then softly complimented.

"It was very good ... just it tastes like the pasta a friend of mine makes back in Nafrece."

I rolled some on my fork, gulped it in a flash, next looked up at her and said.

"Well now I'll be the one making the pasta for you." - "Or I could." - "No! Vanessa let me be the cook, and your protector."

* * *

After dinner I cleaned the plates then settled back down and began cleaning my gun.

I remember how today will go, the reason today went this way is because this is the day I became important to Vanessa in the previous time line.

Today we conveyed our real reasons for existence.

She told me the truth to her past, something only the two of us know.

We became irreplaceable to one another , this is pretty much where our relationship left off before she died in my original time line.

From now on I will focus on changing the future and not recreating the past.

Tonight at midnight the data disk trap will be released but of course before that I'll destroy the damn useless piece of hardware.

As I wipe the gun and she rests on the couch behind me, I hear her ask.

"Madlax do you even have any memories of what your father might have been like?"

I placed the gun onto the table and it made a bumping noise, for a moment I thought of what to say then replied.

"I hardly remember anything."

It was true because I didn't exist before the moment when I killed my father, however it was too early to tell Vanessa everything about me being a version of myself from the future who was here to save her and use three magical books to end the civil war.

I shrugged then softly stated.

"One day I will find out who I am."

A second later I heard Vanessa slide off the couch, near the back of my chair whilst making noise with her heels, next reach out her right arm, place it on my right shoulder then wrap her other arm around my head.

Instantly her right hand slides down from my shoulder and to the side of my left breast, next to the unicorn symbol on my green jacket.

Her other arm brushes trough my blond bangs.

It feels so good to have her embrace me like this, to hold me so protectively, as if she, not I were the bodyguard.

She spoke words of pure kindness.

"I hope that you find your father ... but even if you don't ... I'll still be here."

I closed my eyes, brushed the back of my head against her soft chest then slowly whispered.

"Thank you Vanessa."

She tightened her arms around me then placed her chin onto the valley of blond on top of my head.

Her hot breaths seeped warmth into my skin.

It felt like I was in a warm shower, well actually an infinite number of times better.

Breathlessly I stated.

"Don't ever let go Vanessa, tonight I want to feel you... close."

She replied just as breathlessly.

"I won't let go of you Madlax. Like I said I'll be here."

We stayed in that position for over fifteen minutes, I purred at her warmth and she stood there motionless.

The time was around 11:30PM now, and the memory erasing trap on Vanessa's data disk would be released in less then thirty minutes.

Wanting to keep our embrace of comfort going, but knowing I had something to take care of rather sooner then later, I pushed back the chair just enough as to get Vanessa to step back.

She hissed at the fact she had to undo her embrace.

I stood up, turned around to face her, and then informed her.

"There is some business I need to take care of Vanessa. I'll take the data disk with me, whether you want me to or not. And after I return ... I have a surprise for you so please wait up Vanessa."

She smiled, placed her right hand into her breast pocket, took out a disk, stretched her arm with an open palm and let me take the data disk from her.

Whilst placing it in my pocket, I heard her say.

"Come back soon. I'll wait up Madlax." - "I won't disappoint you."

I walked passed her, towards the exit door.

Just as I opened it, Vanessa stammered in front of me, leaned her head in, softly kissing me on the cheek, next whispering.

"I can't wait for your surprise."


	6. Chapter 6

_I'm sorry for the lack of updates, but I've been busy working on a 23min long MADLAX Video that goes along with (some of) the plot of this fanfiction:_

(search for: **Madlax and Vanessa centric** **version of the show** **MADLAX **or check my profile page for the url_) - if you watch it please leave comments :) enjoy... the update  
_

* * *

Seconds after I shut the jeep door SSS called and described the dangers of Enfant's data traps and that they usually activate around midnight.

I placed the phone down, started the car then began my drive to the main part of town where I would buy a few things from the gun store.

When I arrived, I remembered the data disk, pulled it out my pocket, threw it in mid-air, grasped one of my guns then fired one shot, instantly breaking the disk into a number of shattered pieces.

This disk was only trouble.

Sure Vanessa came to Gazth-Sonika for this particular data, but her real aim is stopping the war, not mattering whether she uses three books or a simple disk to achieve her goal.

With a sigh I stepped out the jeep, shut my door then stormed inside the store.

There were glass displays of specialized assault riffles, different bullets and then of course what I came here to buy.

* * *

Contented with my purchase, I drove back to the woman awaiting my return.

I hid my purchase in a paper bag, then knocked on my own door.

A minute later the door swung open -Vanessa should really check whose at the door before opening it.

My face lit up when she eagerly pulled me passed the door, swung it shut then embraced me from the front for the first time.

Heat rose passed my neck unto my face while I experienced her clothed breasts press hard against mine.

My head fell to her shoulder, I purred once then whispered in her ear.

"Do me a favor Vanessa ... close your eyes then turn around."

She groaned inwardly but did what I asked, undoing the hug and turning around.

I killed the space between my chest and her back, threw my bag down, next placed both arms on her shoulders and warned.

"Don't open your eyes until I tell you to ... I trust you so trust me." - "Alright ... by the way, it's nice to know that you trust me."

This surprise she'd like, of that I was certain.

Gently my hands fell from Vanessa's shoulders and down to the last button of her shirt.

She squirmed once as I began to slowly unbutton her light pink shirt upwards.

I heard her mumble.

"What are you doing Madlax?"

A smile spread on my face as I slyly replied.

"Its a surprise ... just let me do this and don't open you eyes till I'm done with you."

She giggled.

"Okay then. Surprise me..."

The next part she mumbled underneath her breath, "Your already arousing my curiosity", as I undid a halfway button on her shirt.

Before continuing, I caressed the exposed skin of her lithe stomach, feeling the warm softness and her whimpers.

She didn't complain even once as I undid the last few buttons.

My fingers slowly removed her shirt, helping her slide her arms out the sleeves.

"Are you ready?"

I asked whilst bending down to clutch my purchase.

A strangely lustful reply came.

"Yes I'm ready for you Madlax. Actually I didn't think you'd be the one to do this."

For a second I became confused, I asked.

"Who else would do it?" - "I would."

Vanessa sincerely replied.

"I'm glad you feel the same way I do."

My confusion passed as I realized what she meant, what she thought my surprise was, what telling her to close her eyes then taking off her shirt looked like.

I smiled to myself, happy because she honestly confessed she wants me.

Softly I whispered in her left ear whilst taking her right arm and placing the newly purchased bulletproof vest on her body.

"This is my surprise for you Vanessa ... you can open your eyes now."

She complies, opens her eyes, turns to face me then blinks a few times in confusion.

I notice it, bring my right hand to her chest, next stroke a portion of her bra and let my hand travel to the vest.

I say.

"The bulletproof vest is my surprise for you Vanessa. I bought it for you to make sure you won't die when we're somewhere unsafe or traveling in my jeep. Hey you should know I do feel the same way you do, but that wasn't the surprise."

A slight blush forms on her cheeks as she first thanks then asks.

"Well I'm glad you're this concerned with my safety ... and to buy me protective gear with your own money. But Madlax, how is it you feel for me?" - "I care about you, I never want to let go of you and tonight I want to sleep with you as my blanket."

Her eyes sparkled at my true words, lips spread and blush left. As her attention came back, I informed coyly.

"It's passed 1:30AM so I guess I'll take a shower now, and you next ... that's unless you want to share."

Shock was the expression she gave as she heard the last part of my sentence.

Blush quickly returned, but she managed to express her wishes in a staggered voice.

"It is late and It'd be faster if we took a shower at the same time ... plus the sooner we finish our shower is the sooner we can sleep together so -let's share."

* * *

Taking a shower together wasn't a good idea.

We walked inside my small bathroom. I turned the water on then facing the shower began to undress with Vanessa behind me, and already halfway there.

I never saw her unclothed before, this would be a lot for me.

Just as I removed my red shirt, she tapped me on the shoulder, I swung around, and as I saw her firm breasts electrified jolts of desire seeped trough me.

My staring was noticeable.

Vanessa spoke to get my attention.

"Madlax I think the shower is ready. I'm getting in and when that clothes is off ...you may join me."

Before I could motion my eyes, she walked passed me into the by now steamy shower.

The black bra I was wearing fell to the carpet less floor, next my shorts and last my matching underwear.

I was nude and about to take a shower with a just as nude Vanessa who I desire more then anything in this world.

With a deep breath I stepped inside the small rectangular spot, facing Vanessa.

Our heights identical, her breasts slightly brushed against mine and our gazes met.

I managed to say.

"Um... so the soap is behind you, could you hand it here please." - "Sure Madlax, here you go."

Vanessa reached her left arm back, clutched a blue soap then handed it to me. Just as I took it, the soap slid out my hand, soared up towards the ceiling, bounced off, and then landed next to the drain.

Both of us dove down to pick it up, reached an arm out, her hand fell on top of mine, she flinched back, however I grabbed her by the wrist, causing us to fall uncomfortably atop each other in a confined space with fresh shower water gushing into my mouth.

I didn't dare open my eyes as I experienced the pressure of her body, the warm softness of her wet skin and her lips brushing against the lower part of my cheek.

A mumbled sentence escaped my mouth.

"This is my fault, Vanessa are you okay?"

Her lips edged to my ear, followed by warm breaths echoing trough my skin as she softly spoke.

"Don't worry I'm fine, after all I landed on you, so if anyone is hurt its you."

I breathlessly said.

"Oh that's nice to know Vanessa, but we can't lay down here like this forever ... this hard surface and you pressing me against it really hurts."

Taking my suggestion, she slid off me, and then pushed on my thighs to stand up.

As I turned over to get up, she reached out her right hand, I gazed at her exceedingly overjoyed expression, gave her my hand and let her pick me up to my feet.

Again we were standing face to face, naked and in a shower.

Surprise waved trough me as I felt her arms swing around my back, and pull me against her.

My heart trashed rapidly feeling her bare breasts press hard against my own, this whole time the dominant thoughts in my head were related to touching, tasting and smelling her, two of which I was currently doing.

As she crashed her head unto my left shoulder, I heard her whisper.

"Madlax I never felt this way about anyone. You're a beautiful girl who I want to hold, care for and protect. Listen after all of this is over, will you live with me, share my room in Nafrece?"

My lips crashed into her wet dark hair, I brushed them over the top of her head then honestly replied.

"Yes I will Vanessa. I want to be with you more then anything I've wanted."

A smile of genuine satisfaction spread over her lips, as she undid the embrace, stepped back, and slowly gazed at me from head to toe.

She focused her eyes particularly on my bare breasts, which made me blush, and then she did more, she subtly licked her lips whilst winking with her right eye.

A surge of desire rushed into me and wouldn't leave.

Vanessa knew her seduction worked, she noticed the rising heat and pleading expression on my face.

The tension rose as she reached her right arm out, cupped my chin, moved her face an inch from mine then whispered.

"Is it okay if I wash you?"

My facial expression became ever more pleading, I weakly nodded, confirming my agreement.

She let go of my face, grasped the blue bar of soap, next rubbed it against her other hand then placed the soaped up hand above my breasts.

With playfulness in her tone, she pointed out whilst caressing her fingers against my skin.

"Madlax you should know I'm using my hand, because it's more proficient then a sponge ... and it feels better against your skin -right?"

She proved her point by lowering her hand unto my right breast whilst caressing the skin under her in random patterns.

I breathlessly stated.

"Vanessa, listen, I don't want to do it in here."

Slight shades of pink formed on her cheeks as she kept practically feeling my breast.

In a playful voice she inquired.

"Do what in here ... you don't want to take a shower?"

I shook my head, then with my eyes shut and a defeated smile, I enlightened her.

"You know what I'm talking about, don't play dumb Vanessa I'm already yours. Anyways just in case you don't know ... I'm talking about making love."

Her hand slid passed my chest and stopped at the very bottom of my stomach, she asked.

"So that's what you don't want to do in here. Hey how about we finish this shower so we can do that somewhere else, as in?" - "On my couch."

She motioned her hand lower, giggled then pulled away before going too far.

I smiled at her for a moment longer before turning around, swinging open the shower curtains, stepping out, grabbing a towel then walking out passed the door.

She stayed in there for a few minutes freshening up whilst I dried my soaked body and hair off with the green towel.

Knowing there wasn't much time, I dashed up to my closet, swung the door open, next reached my hand into a clean laundry basket and pulled out one bathrobe for myself and a blanket for us tonight.


	7. Chapter 7

Enjoy :)

(_This starts off where ch 6 left off)_

* * *

I rushed over to the couch with the robe already on, took a lying position with my back against the couch then crossed my legs and tried to steady my mind.

Just as my eyelids closed, I heard soft footsteps. I opened my eyes wide as I saw Vanessa with her hair half dry standing over me in a pink bathrobe with a loosely tied sash. Words flowed out my mouth.

"Wow, Vanessa you look sexy."

Her lips formed a coy smile, she returned the compliment.

"Ah you could have said I look sexy every night, but you are beautiful Madlax. With or without the clothes you are delicious to me."

She gently took a seat next to me, I couldn't wait any longer, my left arm moved on impulse, tugged Vanessa on the sleeve and caused her to crawl over me.

Afterwards she got on all fours, edged her face a centimeter from mine, and then whispered.

"Will this be your first time making love, or is this something you do with all your clients?"

I chuckled, gazed her square in the eyes then truthfully replied.

"Vanessa I'm a mercenary special agent, not a hooker. So yes, actually you are my first time ... and I want you to be."

I leaned my lips towards hers, however she stopped me by placing a hand against my cheek and held me back.

Sincerely she revealed.

"Its good to hear that, it makes me feel like I'm special to you. However you should know I've been with one woman before after this night is over." - "You are very special to me Vanessa."

I said whilst feeling the palm of her hand brush against the creamy surface of my cheek.

"Hey you are mine now ... that woman who you were with is in the past."

Before crashing her lips into mine, she murmured.

"Yes I'm yours Madlax!"

She parted her lips, stuck her tongue out, and was surprised to have me open my own mouth, taking her in.

I enveloped my lips around her tongue, afterwards I caressed her tongue with my own.

The taste of her mouth was heavenly, something I dreamed about in my original time line.

To be kissing her now was overwhelming, cherishing every bit of taste, I pushed my tongue against hers.

My hands wrapped around her head to bring her closer to me.

As we kissed I sensed her right hand stream down to my sash then fumble with it.

After a few attempts at untangling the sash she succeeded.

Her lips closed as she stopped the kiss, picked herself up then took a sitting position on my thighs.

Softly she stated whilst separating each side of my robe to where everything was exposed.

"I ... there is something I need to say. Madlax I love you."

Like streams of wine, her words washed over me, I experienced a surge of joy.

Noticing her anticipating gaze, I confessed.

"I love you too Vanessa Rene. I'll always protect you with my life, and when we're living in Nafrece, every night I'll make love to you."

She removed my robe completely, next she untied her own sash.

Before I knew it the woman I desire was naked, on top of me and about to give me the most pleasurable night of my life.

Without refrain, Vanessa coaxed her body against my own, her head sank to my chest as she began to kiss her way down to my breasts.

I moaned as she slowly licked around my right breast whilst intertwining us with her leg.

Even her slightest touch made me crazy with desire, by now I was going mad with a strong urges to take over, and make love to her first. Her tongue brushed over the sensitive center of my breast, then her lips took it in, she let out a moan whilst tasting my skin.

The moment her lips left to travel down my stomach, I managed to ask.

"Are you okay with leaving this place the day after tomorrow?" - "With you Madlax anywhere ... but why do we have to leave?"

I thought on how to answer, Enfant still thinks I was effected by the now destroyed data disk, so they're not tracking me, however Limelda is tracking me and tomorrow night she'll be in this neighborhood ... tomorrow I'll kill her.

Zooming back to reality, I informed the very curious beautiful woman named Vanessa Rene.

"Enfant will have tracked us down by then, also there is somewhere I need to go to find the truth you are seeking. Hey don't worry Vanessa, tonight and tomorrow we can spend like this."

A reassuring smile on my lips brought her attention back to the current moment.

Her tongue trailed passed my bellybutton, stopped, next she positioned her head close to my lower right thigh, slid her hand unto it then opened her mouth and tasted the soft sensitive and ticklish skin leading up to where my leg was joined with my torso.

Breathless words escaped her mouth as she neared the untouched treasures between my legs.

"Your scent is so arousing Madlax."

A soft brush of her tongue against this particular part of me sent me into a lustful spasm.

My arms as if on their own, swung around Vanessa's upper back whilst the rest of my body shook violently from the sensitive touch of her tongue.

With all the sensations tackling me, I still heard her coo my name repeatedly then say.

"You taste better then the pasta you make ... and the pasta you make is very good."

Before she lowered her head back between my legs, I remarked.

"I bet you taste the opposite of those sandwiches you made."

In a suggestive tone, she said.

"Don't bet Madlax, because you'll know before the night is over with." - "Yes I will know."

I happily stated as she parted he lips, taking another taste of me.

This time she tasted the most sensitive part of my treasure, her tongue lingered in one place, causing me to moan out her name in a loud scream of pleasure.

"Vanessa Rene I love you so much!"

Seconds later I experienced a torrential amount of electrified pleasure originate where she last licked me then instantly spread trough my entire body, leaving me fulfilled, happy and exhausted.

Noticing how my body previously shook, how I crashed afterwards, and how peaceful I was, Vanessa crawled from between my legs, to where our faces were staring at each other like mirror reflections.

Whilst both her hands caressed the skin of my thighs, with a coy expression she asked.

"Taste ... do you want taste what I tasted?"

Her mouth neared mine, both of us parted our lips simultaneously, her tongue entered passed my lips then briefly brushed against me before pulling back.

The taste she left in my mouth lingered for a moment, I softly spoke.

"The flavor is good. Now however its my turn, so..."

With a giggle Vanessa obliged to what I didn't say but clearly meant.

She rolled off me to the side of the couch, next she took a lying position on her back and watched as I hovered over her with my breasts practically in her face -which she didn't mind.

Another giggle escaped her lips as she challenged.

"Well lets see how you make love for your first time ... are you a natural or do you have to learn?"

Determination glimmered trough my voice when I replied.

"Vanessa I'm going to do a good, slow, romantic-like job, although it's not really a job." - "Okay Madlax that sounds good. I'm all yours."

My right hand slid in a perfect motion up to her breast.

Gently I let my fingers dance over her skin. Like when I was on assignments, when I wore my crimson dress, I killed like dancing, as gracefully and elegantly.

Now I was making love to Vanessa as if dancing, actually it felt like it.

Her skin melted underneath my touch, the strokes of my fingers.

Happiness seeped all trough me as I experienced the solidness of her breasts, her thighs, stomach, arms and everything else she had to offer.

I was falling into a spell of ultimate fulfillment.

Her soft gasps as I pushed one thigh between her legs, the melody in her voice as she moaned filled me with joy.

I suddenly realized how significant all this really is, just having Vanessa alive made me happy, but to be caressing her bare flesh with my own is beyond gratification, its something I'd make a contract with the devil to have if even for just one night.

Right now I am not expressing my sexual desire but the growing love for you Vanessa, I thought as my lips brushed as lightly as a feather against the base of her left arm, leading down to the palm of her hand.

I licked passed her knuckles, to her middle finger.

Slowly I enveloped it in my mouth, letting my warmth and moisture seep into her.

She quivered from the simple act, I heard her whisper.

"I love you Madlax, and you love me, now I know you do."

I removed her middle finger from my mouth, took her hand into my own hand, slowly clasping our fingers together whilst brushing our hands against each other.

That single act meant so much to me.

I brushed my hand behind hers, slowly taking hold from behind.

My words came out in a pleading whisper.

"Love is like this, its slow, caring and overly meaningful. After we end the war ... every day like this but on your bed -it'll be great." - "Yes it will Madlax, my life didn't have any meaning other then proving my parents innocent, that is until I met you. Madlax you gave meaning to my life."

My lips spread into a genuine smile as I brushed them trough her coconut scented hair.

I mumbled with strands of her hair falling into my mouth.

"Hearing you say that makes me happy beyond words. You changed my life too though. You gave me the whole concept meaning, so thank you Vanessa Rene."

My lips trailed from the top of her head to her forehead whilst my hands clutched hers tighter and brought them upwards.

"Vanessa don't die." - "Same applies to you Madlax." She warned.

Gazing straight into the pools of sea green, I smiled and nodded.

I spent over an hour trailing kisses down her body, when I said slow I did mean it entirely.

The treasure between her legs, I tasted every inch of it, inside and out.

Vanessa slightly shook as I finally reached the end of my journey.

She was right, she tasted the opposite of those horrid sandwiches she cooked up, very good.

Her body trembled, a melodious moan with my name in it escaped her lips as her release came in a torrential current washing over her entire being and sending her into states of absolute pleasure for over two minutes.

Both of us were exhausted and it was 5:30AM.

Vanessa cradled to the side of the couch, entangled herself with me then smiled at me with her eyes tired but radiating with inner energy.

I placed my forehead against hers, and then experienced my own breaths reflect back as I murmured.

"Tonight was the best night of my life, although its now morning. Vanessa lets get some rest before we continue this."

A smirk formed on her face, she said.

"So I am your first time, who gave you the best night of your life. You should know the love you made was very good ... you're a natural Madlax." - "Goodnight Vanessa Rene. Don't leave my arms."

We cradled for the next six hours, after waking up made love for another few hours, and then I made a romantic dinner for the two of us on the rooftop while Vanessa took a cleansing shower.


	8. Chapter 8

Tonight Limelda would show up a few blocks away from here, tonight I would kill her.

With her gone it'd be easier and Vanessa's initially destined death wouldn't occur.

Before leaving to take care of business I gave Vanessa a long drawn out kiss on the lips.

With both guns loaded and hidden underneath my jacket I walked passed the doorway, down the stairs to my jeep.

Things were going better than I could have dreamed with Vanessa, she didn't like violence and to keep things good I didn't tell her what I was going to do.

I drove over a mini bridge with a small river streaming underneath.

There were numerous rundown sky scrapers surrounding my jeep as I zoomed by, some people sat in corners with tattered clothes, they were probably poor because of the false war, and to top it off, everything was lit up by florescent lights.

Based on what happened the last time around, I knew her exact location, where her own jeep was parked.

Knowing she'd spot me if I drove too close, I parked the jeep in a back alley next to a dumpster.

I had my honor and _normally_ I'd fight with it, but of course this wasn't _normally, _Limelda killed Vanessa in the time line a came from.

If anything is certain, it's someone who even hurt Vanessa in any parallel universe didn't elicit mercy from me.

My intent is to snipe Limelda down on the spot as I walk passed lowlifes hanging about in the late night streets.

Peering beyond the brick wall at the end of the alley I see the damn bitch speaking to someone on her radio.

Before striking I listen in on the conversation. She says a few things regarding me.

"So Madlax is dead?"

Hearing her shout that into the radio I feel relief, Enfant isn't likely to track me if I kill her now, right after she puts down the radio.

From my right holster, I pull out a gun, aim square at her head, smile then whisper under my breath.

"I was stupid not to kill you in the past ... since it's you who took away the only person I ever treasured. Well now I have a second chance and this time I'll pull this trigger."

Her fingers switched the radio off, she placed it on a seat to her right, next took a rifle then caressed it in a scary way.

My index finger as if mechanically moved then pulled the trigger.

Recoils fell to my feet, and then I felt something fast slide passed my nose, barely missing.

Shit I think as I realize somehow I missed.

Swallowing the remorseful rage plaguing me, I dash out straight in view where she can easily shoot and hit me -if I let her.

My eyes focus back to her jeep parked at the mud crossroads of the city, she isn't there, the car is empty.

I curse under my breath, stop and stand motionless like a target practice board then shout at the top of my lungs.

"Limelda are you afraid of me? Show yourself ... or at least try and kill me bitch!"

Nothing, not a hinge of a reply.

I know what she's doing, she's aiming the sniper riffle at me right now.

With a sigh I animate myself into action, dashing in snake-like zigzags towards the nearest building.

A door comes in view, I run up the short stack of stairs, swing the door open then proceed to the last floor leading to the roof.

I don't know how but she managed to shoot that shot just as I fired afterwards, she made her way into a building and up to the roof -this would be a face-off.

She had advantage at the moment, but I felt her movements behind a tool shed, I knew when she'd pull the trigger.

A slide of a finger is all it took.

I swung my body to the left and my head back.

The silver bullet flew passed me.

The only kinds of guns dangerous against me are a sniper very far away or a machine gun too close by.

I snapped into running mode, dashing in zigzag to the other side of the roof where I could get a clear aim.

As I fronted the shed I saw her aiming a gun similar to mine.

Instantly I stopped on the spot, aimed my guns and watched her eyes.

She smirked demoniacally then in an irritated bark said.

"I knew you weren't dead Madlax because I didn't kill you yet." - "Same here."

Arrogantly I remarked.

With eyes shut my aim is better, I closed them, stepped back and released the bullets.

My body hit the ground, I opened my eyelids to see one of my guns missing, and Limelda holding an arm as if it were wounded.

Using this short frame opportunity I fired two pointblank shots at her.

A sound escaped her lips, she laughed.

Unsure of what just happened I soared upwards whilst sliding back a few feet, looked straight, noticing Limelda standing there with that smirk growing wider.

This wasn't going well.

I expected her to be dead by now, yet she stood there with an arm bleeding and a red spot forming at the side of her thigh.

My shots weren't lethal, she is still in fighting condition, I thought as I aimed the gun in my left hand.

I heard her yell.

"Give up, you won't kill me with that."

Stupidly, my attention for a mere second went to the gun clasped in my hand.

Something was wrong, I felt a hard thrust against my gun, the forcefulness causing me to let go of the weapon.

I spun around as my gun flew passed me, bright yellow sparks washed off the gun as it collided with the concrete floor.

For that frame of time I was weaponless.

I edged to dive for the gun just as I heard nearing footsteps, and a dark voice saying.

"Don't move Madlax unless you want to end this quickly."

With a sigh I raised both hands over my head, stepped away from the gun then smiled at her.

She only smirked, positioned her arm, fired the gun.

At first nothing , I avoided the direct hit, however a sting in my left arm was grounds enough to know I got hit.

If I didn't do anything to save me, she'd kill me right now.

Thinking fast I backed away, towards the roof edge.

My choices were either to jump ten stories and hope for a miracle or let her shoot me.

I grinded my teeth as the arm injury ached harder.

It wasn't a shallow wound, I had no choice but to try my luck if I wanted to see Vanessa again.

I hit the metallic railing separating me and the distance below.

Limelda approached at a leisurely speed, with her gun never leaving the aim at my head.

With her aiming at my head I couldn't risk jumping over the ledge, she either had to fire a non-lethal shot or I had to distract her with meaningless conversation to buy a few free seconds during which I could hop over.

Composing my voice as much as possible with a stinging wound distracting me, I firmly asked.

"Why are you doing this to me?" - "Because I want to kill you Madlax, your mine."

I thought of something to say, seeing her near a distance of five feet from me, I inquired.

"Well before you kill me ... I want to know how you managed to avoid my bullets, I deserve to know!"

She stopped nearing me, backed away a giant step with her aim never once leaving.

Surprisingly she answered.

"I didn't avoid them, you wounded me twice, and the other shot pierced trough my whiskey bottle Madlax. Huh I have to admit you're a great shot but unfortunately for you I'm still alive and the one pointing a gun at you."

The fact I didn't lose my touch felt comforting, however I knew there wasn't much time left for me.

My legs raised up, with my hands I pushed off the rail towards Limelda.

Charge full force, she fell back hard against the ground.

I lay draped over the concrete to her side.

Acting on impulse, I rolled over towards her, my hands went for her neck attempting to drain the air out of her.

With one hand she clutched my injured arm, squeezing the blood out and penetrating it even deeper with her claws.

I screamed in dire agony whilst strangling her further.

The color in her face seemed to drain after a minute however her nails digging into my flesh was enough to tell me she's alive.

I stayed in that position for another 30 seconds feeling the infliction on my torn skin stopping.

I struggled to stand straight up, as I did, I looked around searching with my eyes to spot my guns.

Noticing one, I began to slowly walk my way towards it.

Halfway there a bristling sound caused me to tilt my head back in Limelda's direction.

Fear plagued me, she stood there alive.

Before I could dash my way to the gun or even speak, everything around me became hazy and began to fade.

I managed to get a glimpse of my wounded arm ... blood loss.

* * *

_Yes here is the evil cliffhanger_**;)**


	9. Chapter 9

At first my body ached when I tried moving, however soon it began feeling numb. With my vision blurry, I heard Limelda's voice ringing trough my ears, next a ruff surface colliding with my face.

She yelled.

"You aren't dead yet, well I'll take care of that ... slowly."

I had to do something fast, anything to survive.

A mumbled sentence escaped my lips.

"What, how long have I been out?"

Another hard slap across my face caused blood to spill.

I felt her pulling me by the hair until my blurred gaze met her glare, she replied.

"Lets see ... you almost killed me, and then you collapsed on the concrete. I didn't kill you while you were unconscious because there's no fun in that. But now you die!"

That's it, over, before even getting a single book, before completing Quanzitta's request and without truly saving Vanessa I'll die?

No matter what I couldn't let myself give up.

My wound isn't enough to stop me.

I opened my eyelids all the way, checked the surroundings, seeing I was seated on the same roof from before against the railing.

Limelda was walking with her back facing me, a gun clutched in her right hand with the safety off, she is about to end this, I thought.

Forcing my legs to obey, I managed to pick the rest of my body up, but only to fall against the hard metal railing for support.

One thing was certain ... I wasn't in condition to charge at her, there were no guns withing my reach and a woman with a passionate grudge against me was about to fire the last bullet I'd see.

Either now or never.

With my useful arm I pulled my body upwards, trying to swing over the railing.

I will die if I stand there, and twirling over the railing is practically suicide with a less than 10 present chance of surviving the fall, and even then I'd have to make it to the jeep before she easily sniped me.

My arm slipped from the metallic bar, I felt myself struggling to stay up.

Luckily I fell back against the railing with a loud thud of the bone underneath my skin hitting it.

Limelda heard the noise, she turned around with the gun pointing at me, her finger sliding the trigger down.

All I do is stare, there is nothing else I can do.

I hear the sound of a bullet being released, recoils falling, am I dead?

It's confusing, I see my hands before me, I don't feel any new pain, a shot has been fired but I'm alive.

With a few seconds gone, at first I struggle, turning my head in Limelda's direction.

Shock fills me.

The first thing I notice is Limelda's body crashing to the ground.

As my vision adjusts, I see crimson blood escaping a cavity in her head between her eyes.

Instantly I know she's dead.

Both relief and fear dance around my mind, I'm glad she's dead, whoever fired that shot saved my life, however I don't know if the person who fired wants me dead too.

My eyes motion from the blood soaked concrete to the feet of a person standing next to the shed leading to this rooftop.

I take in breath, look up to the person's face, a woman in a purple skirt and light pink buttoned shirt.

Her hair long and almost black, her hands trembling whilst holding a smoking gun, and her sea green eyes watering in tears ... Vanessa.

She sees me struggle to pick myself up, instantaneously dropping the gun then dashing towards me with tears sprinkling from her eyes.

I give her a weak smile, say, "Thank you Vanessa", then feel my grip strain and my fingers let go of the railing.

Before I can fall soft arms circle me, I feel Vanessa's thrashing heart as my face fills the warm gap between her breasts.

She tightens the embrace while petting a hand trough my messy hair and kindly whispering.

"I'm so glad your alive. You would have died if I didn't kill her, Madlax I hadn't a choice but to shoot."

By now Vanessa's tears were dripping on my head, their salty wetness falling to my own face. Trying to comfort her, I said.

"Vanessa you don't have to cry about that, you did the right thing, but why did you follow me?"

She swallowed hard then responded.

"I can't explain it, but I sensed something ... I saw you take the guns with you, and the look on your face before you left scared me."

Because of her I was still breathing.

Last time Vanessa died protecting me, however things changed and this time Limelda was the one dead.

What Vanessa did seemed careless, only by luck were we the ones alive and not Limelda.

After a minute of comforting, she undid the embrace without letting go of me entirely, helped me up to my feet, next wrapped one arm around my back and the other over my shoulder.

As we slowly progressed towards the shed leading down from the roof, to the alley where my jeep is parked, Vanessa noticed the injury on my left arm.

She didn't say a thing about it or anything till we were at the jeep's doors.

Knowing I wasn't in condition to drive, she took the driver's seat and I the passengers.

Five minutes into the drive I tilted my head to her.

The pain in my arm flared up again from the jeep's bumpy constant motion.

Hiding my physical agony, I curiously asked Vanessa, "I know you don't want to hear this, but where did you get the gun, and how did you shoot so well?"

Hesitantly she answered.

"I found your jeep parked in the alley, first I walked around the streets looking for you, calling out your name, but not finding you. When I heard the gunshots coming from the roof I instantly knew. I ran up the stairs, reached the roof then saw you hurt, struggling to stand up, and a woman aiming to shoot you in the head. On instinct I grabbed one of two guns laying on the cement, aimed then let the trigger slide. The bullet went trough her head and she died. I did it to save you Madlax."

Remembering Vanessa from my original time-line, I knew she hated seeing me kill, and worse having to kill ... this is hardest on her and I refuse letting her suffer for doing the right thing.

I gave a faint smile, afterwards I cooed.

"Thank you for saving me Vanessa ... we were both careless tonight and we're alive because luck was on our side, but not only luck, also there's you."


	10. Chapter 10

Vanessa and I arrived back at my apartment in the late of night.

The first thing she did is treat my wound.

Luckily the bullet wasn't inside my arm, so all Vanessa had to do was clean the wound, apply anti-contamination cream then wrap it up in a first-aid bandage.

Afterwards I took two painkillers then crashed on the couch.

She sat next to me fully concerned over my damaged arm.

I gazed into her sleepy sea green eyes, softly saying.

"I know it looks bad, but It'll heal by tomorrow, and in any case we can't go to a hospital. Oh and if it's healed then we're leaving tomorrow ... get some rest."

Disbelief evident on her face, she asked.

"Madlax a wound like that won't heal in a day; it takes a few months for something this severe to heal. So why do you say It'll be healed by tomorrow?"

I shrugged my damaged arm the replied.

"Yeah you're right ... normal people take a long time to heal, but I'm different. Just get some sleep Vanessa."

Neither of us said another word.

I closed my eyes contented with today's resolve.

Enfant would certainly figure I killed Limelda, however I'd find them before they find me.

A soft arm brushed trough my hair.

I tilted my head, seeing Vanessa lying beside me, a mellow smile on her lips.

Carefully I brushed my cheek against hers.

Contented with her peaceful state, I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Early morning came briefly.

It felt as if I shut my eyes at night then opened them to see the sun occupying the sky.

I looked around, seeing Vanessa nowhere in sight.

Next my attention switched to the gun wound on my left arm.

As I sat up, I didn't feel pain, so swiftly with my right hand I began undoing the bandages.

The sound of something boiling came from the kitchen. Vanessa must be trying to cook, I thought whilst removing the final blood red layer of bandage.

My fingers brushed against the surface of my other arm.

I noticed dry crimson on my skin, however the surface felt smooth, undamaged, there wasn't torn flesh beneath my finger tips.

All the injuries healed during the course of night.

This healing ability formed in me because I entered the realm of all three books twice.

I would be dead ten times over if it wasn't for this unnatural power.

The boiling sound from before grew louder, and I heard Vanessa cursing at the pot.

Finding no difficulty walking, I made my way to the kitchen.

Swaying the curtains back with each hand, I saw Vanessa facing the stove, draped in an apron, with a big spoon in her right hand, and her hair a total mess.

I tip toed behind her, and then without a word watched as she steered the contents of the pot inside boiling hot water.

My lips slightly parted as I whispered.

"Good morning Vanessa. What are you making?"

She jumped up from the sudden surprise, the giant spoon previously in her hand fell into the pot, causing numerous droplets of boiling water to sprinkle trough air then fall unto the stove.

Afterwards she regained her focus on the food, not noticing my healed arm.

Softly she replied while turning the stove off.

"This is my first attempt at making pasta Madlax, I don't know if its good but you will try it?" - "Yes I will taste your pasta... but I might not like it!"

I stated with a childish expression upon my face.

It was strange how Vanessa behaved this morning.

Yesterday she killed a woman to save my life, and now she's acting as if it never happened.

As I walked over to the living room table, took a seat then awaited my pasta, I thought, she might be in self-denial or maybe she just forgot ... I have to ask her about it, I don't have a choice.

Shortly Vanessa came round with a single bowl of pasta between her hands and a pack of ramen flavor inside.

She placed a chair next to me, took a seat then set the pasta bowl down between us.

I grabbed a fork, dove it in, rolled a mouth-load of pasta then stuffed it in.

The taste was exceptionally good with the pork ramen flavoring inserted.

A smile spread across my face after I swallowed the food.

Vanessa observed as I eagerly complemented.

"You're a better cook than I've thought ... this pasta is great."

I rolled on some pasta, next offered the food to her.

She gladly accepted my offer, licking off half the pasta, leaving me with the other half.

We ate awhile without saying another word.

By now I felt a strong force in the back of my head telling me to ask her about last night.

Her behavior seemed incoherent.

Whilst eating up a final bit of pasta, I gazed to my side, at Vanessa.

Seeing her eyes motion their attention to me, I suddenly asked.

"Last night ... Vanessa do you know what happened last night?"

First she gave me a look of suspicion, next a suggestive grin.

In a sultry voice she answered.

"Well we did make love most of the day."

The reply wasn't sufficient, but she added.

"And at night we slept together. Nothing happened last night Madlax, what are you talking about?"

My eyes widened.

She truly didn't remember shooting Limelda.

My hunch was confirmed when Vanessa noticed the stains of red on my left arm.

Instead of asking me why I removed the bandaged, she inquired.

"Why is there blood on your arm? Madlax did you get hurt?"

I felt partially disappointed and somewhat relieved.

It's good Vanessa forgot the traumatic truth, she lost the memory because of how traumatic it was, but her saving my life, at least to me was a good memory.

Feeling a bit dejected I lied about my injury.

"Don't worry about it, the blood is dry and there isn't a scratch on my body."

Vanessa clearly wanted to know more, so I told her a twisted up version of the truth.

"Last night when you were asleep I went out to confirm your data's authenticity... my boss SSS told be there was a trap set inside, so I destroyed the disk. An Enfant sniper caught me while I was leaving to head home, so I killed the sniper and acquired a small scratch in the process."

Somehow I knew telling her she killed someone would get us nowhere, there had to be a reason she forgot the event, so I took all the blame, I lied.

Vanessa stood up, slammed the chair under the table then began walking towards her computer on the counter.

She checked inside the disk hub, glanced back at me then pleaded.

"Madlax you didn't actually destroy the disk?"

I smiled with my eyes closed, yelling.

"Yes I did ... I threw it into the air then fired a single bullet, splash, it was gone."

Silence filled the room.

Tears appeared in the corners of her beautiful eyes.

Before long Vanessa was crying over the PC while begging.

"Now the data is gone! How the hell are we supposed to end the war with it gone?"

The data had nothing to do with an actual way of ending the civil war, it had zero importance to me.

Vanessa still believed she could have ended the war with information, I would shatter that belief.

I got up, soundlessly walked behind Vanessa, wrapped both arms around her, leaned my chest against her back then whilst laying my head down on her left shoulder I whispered.

"We'll end the war using my method ... which starts with you wiping off those tears, packing your bags then driving off with me to a nomadic village not far from here. There you'll learn the truth about the civil war. Cheer up Vanessa you have me, and you could say I'll die if I don't end the war, so I have to do it."

With my fingers I wiped the tears.

She didn't try breaking free of my embrace.

After a minute of feeling me surround her, Vanessa sheepishly asked.

"How is a nomadic village the answer to stopping the war?" - "It's not the answer, but we'll be 1/3 the way there when we get to the village. Oh and the ride might be ruff, so wear that bulletproof vest and I'll give you one of my guns ... for protection."

Vanessa ceased crying, but whined.

"I am not using a gun Madlax, so you can keep it, however the vest sounds like a good idea." - "That is fine with me, now go pack, we're leaving soon."

* * *

_A calm before the storm_


	11. Chapter 11

_This chapter plus the song Nowhere (Madlax soundtrack) go well together ... enjoy the action!_

* * *

I honked the horn twice to get Vanessa out my apartment, down the stairs, into my jeep in the passengers seat.

She threw her bag in the back, snapped the seatbelt on, clutched her right hand to a handle bar and let wind cruse her by, as the car began to move away from the city.

The village where thirstari was located is a day's drive away, in between a mountain valley across from one of the major Galaza battlefields.

I knew we'd probably drive through a military zone later today, so I loaded up on ammo.

While passing a wooden bridge leading to non-civilian zones of the jungle, I tilted my head towards Vanessa, noticing how the setting sun shining upon her facial features enhanced her beauty.

I shifted gears, next placed my right hand on her lap whilst steering with the left.

She stirred a bit, aware of my warmth against her. Softly I said.

"We've been driving for five hours, and by the looks of it ... I'd say we're close to a battlefield. Vanessa when I ask you dive your head down, cover your eyes and don't look, understood?"

Her expression became engrossed with worry.

She managed to hesitantly reply.

"Okay, but ... do you really think the solders would attack us?" - "You can count on it."

Vanessa seemed depressed when she mumbled, "I see", then turned away from me, and gazed out the window.

To her this must have been hell.

A woman used to peace, harmony and everyday life now found herself in a country where any day could be her last, with death all around her and me, the bringer of death her only protection from the horrors of this land.

I gently moved my right hand from Vanessa's lap to shift gears.

Something moving trough the air above us caught my eye.

A military helicopter hovering too high for my bullets to penetrate it's gas tank.

My worries subsided as the helicopter flew passed without firing at us.

Seconds later I glimpsed at the back mirror, a cylinder shaped bomb was released from the copter.

Vanessa jumped in her seat as she felt aftershock vibration from the explosion.

I pressed the gas down hard, avoiding the ragging flames behind me.

One thing was certain ... we were in the battlefield, and an active one.

Two mud paths led to the village, I speed towards the narrow one, less troops were stationed there.

By now aware of the explosion close behind, Vanessa twirled her head around to get a clear view of the damage behind.

I informed her.

"We could have been part of that explosion, so you see the solders on either side don't care about us. In fact they used to get in my way often."

There wasn't a response, so I added.

"My point being ... don't trust them ever!"

I yelled the final part as I saw approaching military trucks with armed men in army uniforms.

"Vanessa please take the wheel, whilst I protect you!"

We switched seats, I pulled both guns out, aimed them at the front tires of the military truck then pressed the triggers down.

The first truck spun out of control, colliding with the second, third, fourth, however the fifth managed to stop.

Another shot I fired at the second truck's oil tank.

Instantly a vibration could be felt.

First the second truck disappeared into a cloud of yellow fire.

A few more vibrations were felt as the other trucks experienced a domino effect then blew up.

Vanessa wisely stopped the car twenty feet from the fire storm I created.

I hopped out the car, opened her door, pulled her towards me, but paused as I noticed the tears streaming down her cheeks and what her pupils looked like.

She was shaken by the sight of so many people dying simultaneously, and worse, killed by me.

Right there and then I wanted to comfort her, to explain my actions, to say its going to be alright, but the time frame wouldn't let me.

Simply I said.

"If we were lucky they would have killed us on the spot, if not then they'd capture us, throw us in a jail cell then let us rot away in there. Vanessa I hadn't a choice, here take my hand."

She hesitated for a mere minute of sobbing, then reluctantly I picked her up whilst kindly whispering.

"I guess I can carry you the rest of the way ... just wrap your arms around my neck, I'll hold your legs with my left arm, the gun in the right, and here."

I handed her the second handgun.

With her in comfortable position I began to walk towards the fire left behind by the explosion.

There were still some solders alive from the fifth truck -not for long tough.

Passing by a side of the mud path far enough from the burning debris, I saw a about six men in the distance.

Each had a riffle, stood ready to fire, but before proceeding one yelled.

"Surrender now! Stop where you are!"

I sigh whilst feeling Vanessa's embrace tighten around my neck, bring my weapon to eye level, then fire shot after shot without flinching even once. The man who yelled out the warning was first to fall.

Before a minute went by all were clad against the ground -lifeless.

Vanessa didn't say a word when I walked passed the fifth truck.

I noticed a communications radio lying in a short shrub.

Hearing the voice of a Galza solder speaking trough the frequency, I picked the radio up by flinging it with my foot then catching with the hand holding the gun.

The sound was distorted, I heard an order being issued, next silence.

A voice came back on, it stated.

"The troops who are still alive wait for our assistance, we're sending backup right away!"

I cursed under my breath while speeding up my walk with quick long steps. There is backup, I have to kill more people before reaching my destination. Softly I spoke to Vanessa.

"You heard the information ... I need to take care of this, so we arrive at the village safely."

She made a nodding motion then pleaded.

"I know you'll do this to protect us, but please don't die."

While smiling I said.

"That I promise. Now Vanessa please hide behind that tree and don't do anything stupid, wait till I finish."

Carefully I set Vanessa down on her feet.

She faced me, gazing at me with pleading eyes.

Spontaneously she grabbed hold of my shoulders, leaned in, parted her lips then shut them on my lower lip.

I stood motionless, enjoying the feel of her lips as she kissed me.

The moment felt reassuring, as if an affirmation of my existence.

* * *

Something rapidly moving forward distracted me from Vanessa's sea green eyes, I looked up, seeing four tanks rolling in our direction.

Dreading it, but without choice I broke the kiss with Vanessa, took her hand, led her off the path, then gave a soft peck on the cheek.

She hid behind the tree as I asked.

Without regrets I dashed back to the fifth truck, crawled inside, next threw my backpack down, unzipped it, and then pulled out a crimson dress saved for special occasions.

Quickly I threw my green jacket off, next shirt and shorts.

The tanks were still a far distance away when I zipped the bag with my regular clothes in it up.

In front seat there was a rather powerful light machine gun.

I clutched it in my right hand whilst my backpack resided on my left shoulder.

Looking closely at the gun's label, it read, "FN Minimi".

The tanks were over 50ft away.

I crawled out the truck, arched my left arm up then tossed the pack to where Vanessa was hiding.

She gave me a short-lived look of astonishment.

I only smiled.

No one spotted me yet, even though a beautiful blond woman clad in a red ballroom dress in the middle of a jungle war zone was quite a sight ... especially with the machine gun.

I released the safety as I walked head on towards the approaching tanks.

There were at least one hundred rounds, which I'd use proficiently.

Nearing a nine foot distance from the first tank, I focused energy to my legs, let go, instantly ascending trough air.

I was still ascending when the tank drove over the spot I stood upon a moment ago.

My gun was in perfect aim, my index finger slipped, bullets rained down.

The tank drove passed me then sparks began to burn it's exterior.

I landed on the second tank in after dance bow position with both arms out wide.

Solders from the first tank scrambled out with helmets on and riffles at hand.

All three fired simultaneously.

I jumped back behind the metallic shooter canon, dodging bullets as I went.

These solders were nothing compared to Limelda, but she was killed by someone with zero experience with a gun, so I learned to never overestimate myself.

Swiftly I closed my eyes while positioning the machine gun with a single hand.

Bullets dropped like raindrops as I fired back.

Each fell after twenty rounds.

Blood was seeping trough the military garments they wore as all three lay dead.

I only destroyed one tank, there were four tanks left, including the one I stood upon.

Of course the troops behind noticed there's something wrong.

However they couldn't fire a canon at their own tank, so instead solders climbed out the sheds with helmets on and guns aimed at particularly me.

A sigh escaped my lips.

I twisted the handle bar of the hash open.

A guy managed to say, "What the, who are you...", before I shot a six rounds.

A few more unsuspecting solders were sitting confused inside as I hopped in ... not for long.

Bullet after bullet flew out the mouth of my gun and inside then out the mouths of solders.

Red gushed out as they fell to the floor, without time to react to my sudden intrusion.

An LCD display of the jungle outside was positioned next to a complex control panel.

I placed the gun down, sat on my knees, reached both hands to the controls and began pressing random buttons to see which one was in charge of blasting.

A big round red button with a caution sign above it caught my attention.

Taking the direction control I turned the canon around to face three tanks trailing behind, zoomed the coordinates then pushed the red button down.

Vibration echoed from the tank I sat in.

Gazing at the screen I saw the third tank vaporize in a miniature fiery mushroom cloud.

For a brief moment I took a mental brake, closed my eyes and let the air fill my lungs.

There will be more violence for me before I obtain all 3 books to fix this, I thought as I swept sweat off my forehead.

Hearing the screams of solders from the remaining tanks, I slammed the red button a few more times, grabbed the gun, opened the rooftop, and then swung out.

To avoid explosions set off by me pressing that button, I jumped upwards.

Whilst flying trough air I noticed a tree wine, reached out my left hand, clutched the rope-like structure then swung full force to a tall tree far reaching the action bellow.

I landed on a long branch big enough to be my bed.

Vanessa was behind a tree across from the entire path where the vehicle explosions occurred.

Knowing she's fine set my mind at ease as I prepared to finish this job.

Two tanks below me fired at the tree simultaneously, I soared upwards, grabbed on to the next branch, afterwards pushed off with all my strength gathered in that arm.

Accelerating up a now falling tree, I positioned my body into a steady form, my head was down and eyelids closed as I pulled the trigger.

The tank fired directly at me as I descended.

I saw the scourging red of the fireball nearing my body.

With seconds at my disposal I did the only thing I could to avoid a death by burning ... I reached my right arm out full length towards the falling tree stem, extended length with the machine gun just enough to touch the tree, next with all my power I pushed against the tree and changed my trajectory.

The fireball flew so close to me that I felt the melting heat as it brushed within a centimeter of my face.

Pressing the trigger down, I swung my right arm directly over the canon luncher, causing it to explode immediately with gunpowder increasing the size of the chemical reaction.

Fear struck me, I was descending straight into a fire where two tanks stood firing canons at me only 30 seconds ago.

There wasn't a maneuver I could pull, my only chance at avoiding the flames was to let my arm fry while I push off the tank unto grass.

I reached my right arm out as I neared the tank roof.

Something unexpected happened, the roof swung open, a stupid solder got halfway out, instantly catching fire.

My hand hit the top of his helmet, I bounced off into a close-by patch of dense grasses.

The next thing I saw is green brushing in my face, and a sour plant taste filled my mouth.

Whilst brushing off grass strands slowly I stood up.

I looked around.

A large fire was spread from the five tanks I wrecked to the debris of military trucks, almost touching my jeep parked far off in the distance.

My first thought is Vanessa as I gaze to the other side of the forest.

What I did here today was intense.

Normally I don't have to deal with this many solders at once.

The tree behind which I told Vanessa to hide is where I run next.

She heard the explosions, maybe she watched the shooting and certainly she needs someone to tell her its okay.

As I reach the towering tree, slow down to a walk then circle around, I contemplate on what her reaction to seeing me will be.

I find my answer, she's down on the dirt, her hands are placed over her head and she is shaking.

I squat beside her, gently place an arm on her shoulder, while stroking her I say in a kind voice.

"It's over. We can continue our journey to the village now. Come here Vanessa Rene, hug me."

She sobs as she raises her head up to face me.

I see sadness in her tearful eyes, her lips and voice tremble as she speaks.

"Madlax I watched the entire thing. You killed so many people, destroyed so many things, but I don't think they're why I'm crying. I'm crying because I was afraid you might get killed!"

Before I let out a response she threw herself into me.

Vanessa's head landed between my breasts.

She didn't say a thing whilst embracing me, instead she affirmed my solidity by burring her body in the passionate hug.

Somehow the severity of what I did in the last few minutes dissipated.

Vanessa was my only focus now, as long as I had her to love me ... nothing around me would bring me down.

Softly I scolded her.

"You shouldn't worry over my safety, because I promised you I wouldn't die."

Whilst motioning my hands slowly against her back, I spoke words from the heart.

"Listen, the truth is I wouldn't be capable of living if you died. What's making my life pleasurable is you... now I have a clear reason to live. Vanessa I will end this war so we can live together happily in Nafrece without Enfant chasing us and without regrets."

I felt her arms tighten around me.

My words, their meaning, everything was a lot to take in.

There was an upbeat note to her voice as she asked.

"Live together in Nafrece, not just go together to Nafrece?" - "Yes I want to spend my life with you Vanessa ... you mean everything to me."

Our relationship moved faster than I ever imagined it would, we were close.

Vanessa undid the embrace, gazed into my eyes then joyfully cooed.

"I'm important to you, a beautiful seventeen year-old girl who kills for a living. I never thought about relationships, to be honest, until I met you and fell in love."

She picked herself up, I followed.

Whilst caressing my left cheek with her soft fingertips she sincerely smiled then confirmed.

"I will be happy to spend my life with you, but that is if we survive ... which we will because I promise to stay alive. But Madlax how do we stop Enfant from chasing us even after we end the war?"

"Well they are responsible for the civil war, and part of my plan to stopping the war is killing their leader Friday Monday. Right now is the wrong time for you to ask more Vanessa, when we arrive at the village all your questions will be answered. Now lets go."


	12. Chapter 12

We passed tall grasses, green trees and corpses of dead solders on our way to the ancient village.

On foot we were less likely to be detected by backup troops, so we left the jeep behind.

I stopped in mid walk, tilted my head towards Vanessa, and said.

"Let me see my backpack."

She swung it off her shoulder then handed it over.

Quickly I unzipped it, pulled out my jacket, placed my right hand in the jacket pocket, next reached out a small map of the area.

While looking the map over, I heard Vanessa ask.

"Madlax this is a random question, but why are you wearing a dress?" - "I guess it expresses me."

She nodded, clearly unconvinced.

"There is a reason I wear the dress when I fight ... I look sexy in it", I thought as I folded the map.

I picked the pack up, threw it over my shoulder then began walking northwest.

The village is four miles away from the mountain we are hiking, it's below the mountain.

Vanessa didn't know anything yet, she had too many questions and Quanzitta would answer them.

* * *

A short fence stood before the village grounds. There wasn't anyone out, since it was late night.

I remembered which cabin Nakhl brought me to last time I came here. Softly I took Vanessa's hand into mine whilst walking in the direction of the largest cabin placed at the base of a mountain.

A thought kept persisting me, "I wonder if Nakhl and Quanzitta know I'm from the future ... It'll be interesting to ask."

I gazed at Vanessa, she appeared tired, thirsty, and ready to crash against dirt below her feet. Instinctively I pulled the arm holding her hand to me.

She gasped as she bumped against me, I wrapped both arms around her, slid them into comfortable position, next swooshed her off ground, into my hold.

I continued walking with her resting in my arms.

Honestly I didn't know if Quanzitta would help me, or tell me to leave, but I knew she owned Thirstari and I needed that book as much as the other two.

As I neared the door, I reached my right fist out to knock.

At first there wasn't a response, so instead of just knocking I yelled.

"Is there anyone here? I came for the book you own and perhaps guidance on how to use the three books when they're gathered!"

The sound of footsteps nearing the door, next it swinging open then a sharp silver knife pointing between my eyes rattled me.

Vanessa was facing me; she saw the determined expression on my face as I spoke to the knife holder.

"I'm here to learn how to stop the civil war with all three books gathered, I believe I have the gift ... in another time line Quanzitta said I have the gift."

In a second the knife was pulled back, the knife barer moved aside from the doorway, bowed then politely said.

"You may pass. Madlax we were expecting you. Please go to the room in the far back."

I smiled at the silver haired knife holder, shrugged then continued walking trough the doorway, passed a curtain and into a sanctuary-like chamber.

I saw a woman with long white hair sitting in a meditative position next to a pillar with candles surrounding her.

It felt strange.

The last time I saw her she was in a timeless realm, a ghost no less, but now she sat there like a normal person.

I whispered to Vanessa.

"We are here my lady, so I'll set you down."

Carefully I helped the beautiful woman to her feet.

Instantly she walked to the stone I once touched to go back in time, her fingers caressed the stone's slick surface.

The next thing catching Vanessa's attention was Thirstari atop the pillar.

Knowing the book could cause a person without the gift to commit suicide, I ran up behind her, swinging my arm over hers and pulling her back.

She looked at me with confusion in her eyes then stated.

"This book ... Margaret has one just like it; except there's a page missing and she asked me to hire a bibliodetective so she could find a complete copy of the book. Well her book has a red cover and this one has a green one, but that's the only deference."

Her words were informational.

I pulled Vanessa further from the dangerous book, placed a hand on each of her shoulders then spoke.

"The detective Margaret hired was Eric Gillian."

Astonishment filled her expression, she asked.

"Madlax how did you know that?" - "He went here to look for the book; he hired me as his bodyguard.

Eric told me something tragic about his family then jumped off a cliff... the book's essence caused him to do it. Anyways that doesn't matter, what matters is we need Margaret's book and I have the missing page."

Vanessa stood contemplating on everything I said.

I heard Quanzitta's voice from behind.

"Madlax you don't need to explain everything to Vanessa Rene. Let her touch the book, don't worry, trust me."

With remorse I removed my restricting hands from Vanessa.

She stretched her arms to the book, picked it up then flipped it open.

At first nothing changed, she kept looking trough it, observing the strange Elies characters. I heard her exclaim.

"I don't think this book can cause people to commit suicide, it's a regular book."

Her voice stammered at the end of her sentence.

The sound of a something smashing against the ground, pages flipping and loud gasps for air filled my ears.

Vanessa stood with her head tilted up, arms attempting to grasp something and as I gazed in her eyes -they were deep crimson.

Jolts of fear flowed throughout my body.

I yelled to Vanessa.

"Are you okay? Snap out of it!"

Nothing changed, except I heard the words "_Elda Taluta" _repeating in chants growing louder in my head.

I felt my breathing speed up.

The air, I needed more just to stay up.

With all my willpower I struggled to catch a breath as colors blurred before my eyes.

Everything at first became blood red, but as if freezing, it transformed into an icy blue.

The book's essence was having it's effect on me, I watched as the blue became a solid color, like the black you see when you're blind.

As the chanting drowned my thoughts I mumbled.

"Vanessa don't... I, why is this happening?"

* * *

I experienced chills brushing against my skin and nostalgic familiarity with the atmosphere around me.

Opening my eyelids, I began to see the realm Quanzitta's spirit once greeted me in.

It looked dark with pale dots in the distance, however their glowing colors were blue, red, and green.

I didn't know what happened, if its a dream, the book's effect, delusion or reality.

Whilst picking myself up off gravity-less space, I shouted.

"Where am I? Vanessa ... where is she?"

Before I could utter another hopeless cry, I heard an angelic voice from behind.

"Madlax I'm here, but where is this?"

I twirled around, saw Vanessa standing with a finger pressed to her lips, took her hands, brought them to my face, next let go and watched as Vanessa brushed her fingertips against my cheeks.

Right now I hadn't an answer to Vanessa's question.

Everything regarding what the three books could do, what the stone did and what this realm is escaped me -I didn't know. Without a real answer I said.

"Vanessa this is the realm of universes and there isn't time here ... that's all I know about it."

She nodded, but still unconvinced, she asked.

"Is this even possible Madlax? We were in a chamber, I touched a book and now I'm in a realm with you."

With a half smile I softly said.

"Yes it's real. The book did this. That's how I know I'll be able to stop the war when the three books are gathered ... wait Vanessa you have the gift, the people who are capable of going into this realm have the gift."

The revelation hit me, just as it did both I and Vanessa heard a voice echoing throughout the emptiness.

"That is right Madlax, Vanessa Rene also has the gift. I granted it to her because of you."

I knew the voice; it was Quanzitta's spirit, not the one who I saw meditating inside the chamber, but the one who took me back in time.

Her human figure formed in front Vanessa and behind me, I heard the sound of her walking closer to us, and the staggered expression on Vanessa's beautiful features confirmed it.

The spirit wore a paled robe covering most of her body, a smirk spread across her face when she spoke.

"Vanessa Rene you are supposed to be dead.

You don't exist because you were killed by the same woman who you saved Madlax from what you would call last night. Well now Madlax changed your destiny, she saved you."

Vanessa let go of me, stepped five steps back, gazed straight into my eyes then in a shaking voice asked.

"I don't understand! Am I dead, did I die?"

Quanzitta approached her whilst I stood motionlessly watching.

With a sway of her left hand, the white haired spirit shushed Vanessa.

There were emotions I couldn't describe appearing then vanishing on Vanessa's face, it was as if she witnessed her entire life flashing before her eyes.

Suddenly Quanzitta turned around to face me.

She stated.

"I'm being kind to you Madlax, by returning Vanessa's memories."

I began moving towards Vanessa, whilst walking I asked.

"What memories?"

The spirit chuckled for a few seconds then responded.

"The memories you two made together in your previous time line, she'll remember everything up to the moment when she dies, and the memories you made with her this time will stay as well."

One word flew passed my lips.

"Why?" - "Because its the only way she'll truly have the gift. This is my present to you. Now Vanessa Rene won't disappear from you when the civil war ends. Both of you will enter the realm of the three gathered books and stop the war together."

Quanzitta snapped her fingers in Vanessa's face, causing her to fall down to her hands and knees with her head down.

Vanessa looked up at me, the gaze in her eyes was different, powerful longing stronger then I've seen before.

She kept starring at me with desire.

A minute went by before she spoke my name.

"Madlax! Thank god you're alive."

Her words were sincere.

Quanzitta read the thoughts in my mind, she commented.

"The memories she regained are contradictory to one another, she basically has certain moments playing out in the two ways they went."

Without hesitating I dashed over to Vanessa, sank to my knees, gazed into those deep sea green gems and didn't say a word. Everything is different with Vanessa remembering how she saved my life all those times.

Now she knows the truth about the war, how it started, everything Friday told her before she shot Limelda to save me and sacrificed herself.

I still remember the smile on her face, she shot someone yet she smiled, because it was a kill to save my life.

Her voice was soft and barely audible as she expressed her feelings.

"For you I'll be strong Madlax. I have memories of us as friends, and as lovers. You were in love with me back then, if I knew better I'd do somethings differently."

She began to cry.

Reflective tears rolled halfway down her cheeks then stopped for the lack of gravity.

Vanessa managed to murmur.

"I broke our promise Madlax, I died. I'm sorry for leaving you behind."

I reached my hand to her, she looked at me, probably thinking whether she should accept, so I softly said.

"Vanessa I'm sorry too ... for failing to protect you. But now I have you back in my life, and we have a second chance to change our lives and we can end the war together. So take my hand."

Slowly her lips spread into a full smile, with the back of her other hand she wiped the tears off, and then grabbed a firm hold of my arm, pulling herself upwards.

We were both full of resolve.

Vanessa and I had our second chance, and we would take it.

Quanzitta was smiling at us as we approached. She slapped her hands together, causing a clap.

Knowing my thoughts, the spirit spoke.

"So then you two agree to gather the rest of the 3 holy books. Madlax we both know who processes Firstari and Secondari, so the question is which are you looking for first?"

The answer to me was obvious.

Enfant and Friday Monday ... the greatest threats to my plans had to be dealt with first, after Friday is taken care of, obtaining Secondari from my other self shouldn't be difficult.

With certainty I responded.

"I'll kill Enfant's leader Friday, take Firstari and bring it back to you lady Quanzitta."

She seemed pleased by what I said.

With a slight nod of her head, the spirit informed.

"You do realize it won't be easy. There will be hundreds of Enfant members guarding Friday. Also you don't know the exact location of his headquarters, so I'll have Nakhl guide you there Madlax. Unless there's something else you'd like to know -you're both free to return to reality."

I didn't have anything to ask, Quanzitta however looked straight at Vanessa with an all knowing expression.

Before taking us back, the spirit said, "It depends on you", then pale dots disappeared, I noticed colors shifting and the sound of pages flipping.


End file.
